


Ruang

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canon, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5310131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aku paling mencintai ruang masa kini—tempat aku menggenggam tanganmu, dan aku paling membenci ruang kosong di antara jari-jari kita yang ragu untuk menggenggam—karena keegoisan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruang

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
 **Pairing** Prussia/Hungary.  **Genre** : Romance.  **Rating** : T.  **Other notes** : drabbles collection; random prompts.

_(Aku paling mencintai ruang masa kini—tempat aku menggenggam tanganmu, dan aku paling membenci ruang kosong di antara jari-jari kita yang ragu untuk menggenggam—karena keegoisan.)_

* * *

_**stars** _

Mungkin di ruang antara bintang-bintang, Gilbert, di tempat kosong tanpa kerlip dan sesungguhnya di luar sana area itu adalah hampa, aku bisa menemukan masa lalu kita. Masa lalu yang kurang cahaya. Tapi aku yakin, masa depan kita adalah bintang. Mungkin ini mengikuti teori utopia, tetapi memiliki distopia di balik punggung kita lebih baik daripada menaruhnya di depan wajah.

.

_**present** _

Mungkin di ruang antara masa depan dan masa lalu, Tuan Beilschmidt, adalah waktu yang paling sempurna jika aku berdiri menggenggam tanganmu lalu lupa bahwa waktu tak pernah mau menunggu.

.

_**magic** _

Mungkin di ruang antara Berlin dan Budapest adalah yang paling kita benci, karena tangan kita tidak dapat menggapainya. Memang umur kita berbeda dari manusia, tetapi bukan pula itu artinya kita bisa memunculkan kekuatan magis dari tangan untuk memanggil Berlin atau Budapest mendekat satu sama lain sehingga ketika tangan ini mencapai titik terjauhnya, yang disentuh bukan udara bebas, melainkan: _ **dirimu**_. Tubuhmu. Hangatmu.s

.

_**noses** _

Mungkin di ruang antara ujung hidung yang bersentuhan adalah ruang terwangi di dunia, karena dengan napasmu aku bisa mengerti: tak hanya bau udara Hungaria yang kucintai. Bau Jerman yang melekat padamu adalah lebih baik daripada bau jarak Budapest – Berlin.

.

_**hesitation** _

Mungkin di ruang antara dua jemari yang segan-segan untuk saling mencapai ini ada sebuah ruang keraguan raksasa yang menghalangi kita untuk saling menyapa setelah bertengkar akan hal yang lebih kecil daripada titik debu di ujung matamu. Gilbert, tolong katakan pada ruang itu bahwa aku membencinya, karena di saat yang sama aku akan memelukmu dan membisikkan kata maaf pada bahumu.

.

_**hatred** _

Mungkin di ruang antara cinta dan benci kau dan aku terdapat jarak yang tak lebih jauh dari ujung bibir kita ketika berciuman, dan karena jaraknya sependek itulah, ketika aku membenci segala negatifmu, aku bisa dengan sangat mudah kembali ke ruang cinta kita berdua.

.

_**teeth** _

Mungkin di ruang antara geligiku hanya ada namamu, sehingga ketika sinar matamu menuju bibirku, aku tidak bisa tidak menyebut deretan huruf G, I, L, B, E, R, dan T.

.

_**alliance** _

Mungkin di ruang antara harummu dan harumku, ada harum malaikat kecil yang kelak akan menjadi tempat tinggal bagi orang-orang yang cinta damai. Aku ingin menamainya dengan inisial M— _Magyar,_ namaku dan orang-orangku—lalu kuminta nama belakangmu untuknya. Nanti, mungkin nanti, Gilbert, ketika kita merasa bahwa Jerman dan Hungaria sudah cukup stabil untuk membangun sebuah aliansi.

.

_**red** _

Mungkin di ruang antara pijakanmu dan pijakanku bertumpuk gumpalan benang merah, dan langit tertawa karena selama ini kita telah bertarung, mencoba memutuskannya, merusaknya dengan panah beracun, meledakkannya dengan trinitrotoluena, tetapi tidak bisa membuatnya melepaskan kita dari satu sama lain. Sebab memang kau untukku, dan untukmulah aku.

**end.**


End file.
